Casas seguras do GTA San Andreas
Essas são as residências do Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas em que você pode salvar seu jogo, em cada parada diferente que Carl Johnson faz, sempre temos novas casas seguras. Elas possuem um save point (Disquete) em que o jogador pode salvar seu progresso aonde parou Los Santos: Casa dos Johnson thumb|left|Casa dos Johnson. É a primeira casa segura do jogo, fica situada em Ganton, tem 2 andares e possui armas como Spray, Câmera e várias armas quando se completa os 100 grafites. Há um armário em que CJ pode trocar de roupa, ou até mesmo removê-las, estão afiliadas a essa residencia, Carl Johnson, Kendl Johnson, Sean Johnson, Beverly Johnson e Brian Johnson, nessa casa, as únicas missões que se passam nela são Big Smoke e Beat Down on B Dup. Badlands: Trailer de Angel Pine thumb|left|Vista área dos trailers. É um trailer em Angel Pine em que você não tem acesso, ele ganha o trailer de Frank Tenpenny para que ele ficasse abrigado, o save point fica situado fora do trailer, não foi muito usada no jogo, ele pertence a Carl Johnson, Kendl Johnson e Cesar Vialpando, nesta safe house as missões que se passam nela são Badlands e King Of Exile. San Fierro: Garagem de Doherty thumb|left|Garagem vista da [[Wang Cars.]] É a garagem localizada em Doherty, Carl ganha a garagem de Catalina e Claude após Carl vencer a corrida, a garagem estava caindo aos pedaços, mais com a ajuda de Jethro,The Truth e Dwayne a Garagem fica de pé e volta a funcionar, também não se pode ter acesso a ela, o save point fica situado fora, pertence a Carl Johnson, Kendl Johnson,Cesar Vialpando,The Truth e Jethro e Dwayne, se passam nela as missões Wear Flowers in your head, 555 We Tip, Deconstruction, Photo Opportunity, Jizzy, Outrider, Ice Cold Killa,Toreno's Last Flight, Yay Ka-Boom-Boom, Snail Trail, Zeroing In, Test Drive, Customs Fast Track, Puncture Wounds. Deserto: Rancho de Mike Toreno localizado em Tierra Robada, após a missão Puncture Wounds vira safe-house, Carl encontra o Rancho após uma ligação misteriosa, provavelmente de Mike Toreno, e acessível mais não possui armário, e o save point e localizado fora, após o termino da missão Vertical Bird, aparece no rancho uma Minigum, Lança-Chamas,Lanças Foguetes e Lança Foguetes com atração de calor, pertence a Toreno e a CJ, se passam nesse rancho, as missões Monster (missão, Highjack, Interdction e Verdant Meadows, todas de Toreno. Las Venturas: Four Dragons Cassino localizado em The Strip, é o cassino de Woozie, 2º melhor cassino de Las Venturas, perdendo apenas pro Calígulas, o que eles tentam fazer com que o Four Dragons volte a render, e claro, com a ajuda de CJ, eles conseguem mais informações do caligulas atráves de Johnny Sindacco, o cassino e acessível, não possui armário, o save point fica localizado fora, as missões são iniciadas dentro do cassino, e não fora, como de costume de outras safe-houses, se iniciam várias missões no cassino. Los Santos: Madd Dogg's Crib localizada em Mulholland, vira safe-house após a missão A Home In The Hils, após CJ recuperar a mansão dos Los Santos Vagos, não possui armário apesar de ser acessível, o save point se localiza dentro, possui um heliporto, 2 piscinas, um bar, 3 videogames, um ginásio, um estúdio de gravação, pertence a Madd Dogg, Carl Johnson, Kendl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Kent Paul, Maccer e Ken Rosenberg, antes pertencia a Alan Crawford e Big Poppa, são iniciadas na mansão as missões: Vertical Bird, Home Coming, Cut Throat Business e Riot. Categoria:Lugares do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Safehouses Categoria:Locais Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Lugares de Los Santos Categoria:Lugares de Las Venturas Categoria:Lugares de San Fierro Categoria:Páginas marcadas para deletamento